The Boy Who Dreamed Monsters
by dyingthestairsyellow
Summary: He had the most impossible dream, a beast surrounded by burning city with look of Chaos in it's eyes. He had the most impossible delusion, the feel of the burning fire that was turning a city into rubble. He saw a world that was not his own, a world with no true happy ending. ((Part one to a five part crossover series))


**(Ciel and Sebastian will be a thing in this, but there's a reason for this that you'll find about later ;) ))**

Ciel Phantomhive, was normal. We'll, he saw himself as normal in his own little way. Compared to the freaks he'd seen the past few years he was the only sane person in all of England.

But as of late, he was starting to think of himself as one of the many loons running around the streets. It all started about two weeks ago when he had the most impossible dream. A large dragon like monster was staring down at him, a city burning surrounding the both of them. The sight hadn't bother him that much, the boy had seen more than his fare share of fires in his life. The large beast on the other hand was like nothing he'd seen before, and it actually frightened the strong earl.

Ciel tired his hardest not to the awful dreams get to him, but having the same dream over and over again every time he closed his eyes wasn't helping. And as the week went on, he was slowly losing sleep.

But all he really wanted was to make sure his butler saw there was nothing wrong with him.

Much to the little earl's disliking, things only got worse as the next week came along.

The dreams we're starting to make him delusional.

The first time it had happened he was in the Undertaker's shop when he felt his body turn cold. At first he had thought it was just a cold draft from the snowy weather outside, but when he couldn't breath everything fell apart. He could hear the might rawer shattering his ear drums making his body shut down.

Just remembering what he did would forever stain his memory, breaking down screaming bloody murder in front of Sebastian and The Undertaker shamed him.

"Ciel, if you want to sleep...try emptying your thoughts."

Ciel snapped back in to the real world and opened his eyes, looking up at this butler with a angry look. "My thoughts are clear, I'm just not tired."

An amused looked washed over Sebastian's features, pulling Ciel closer into his arms. "if you're not tired, then maybe we can do something to change that?" his hands moved up Ciel's soft leg, getting a sound of surprise from the boy.

"N-Not right know," Ciel blushed madly and tried moving away, only to get pulled back into Sebastian's arms.

"And why not? Normally you'd be more than happy to-"

"I just don't feel good," Ciel snapped, shivering feeling Sebastian's hand move from his leg to his forehead.

"You don't feel sickly, is it your-"

"I'm breathing perfectly fine!" Ciel moved away from the black haired man once again, making his way onto his feet. "Get my clothes, I'm done trying to sleep. I have work to get done."

Sebastion stood with an amused smirk. "Yes, my lord."

The rest of the day went by slowly, much to the little earl's distaste. He was tired and moody and the whole manor could feel it, he could only pray that Elizabeth did come over for one of her 'surprise' visits. But he did get a lot of work done, with the whole early morning to late evening to look over and sign papers was much needed.

As dinner could be smelled in the halls, Ciel's stomach growled and he blushed crossing his arms in a small pout. "Dinner is taking too long..." he growled and looked out the window, watching as the snow blew around sticking to the window. Sebastian normally left some of his sweets in the pantry, which he could easily sneak into with his butler busy keeping Bard out of the kitchen as he cooked.

Ciel moved out of his chair and rushed to the door of his study, he slowed cracked open the door and smirked. No one to be seen. He quietly made his way down the hall, keeping silent just in case he heard one of the trio of fools comes storming at him.

 _"CIEL!"_

A loud voice echoed down the hall and made the small boy jump, he quickly looked around and frowned straightening out his suit. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here..." No one answered back, making him frown.

He after a moment started walking again, biting down on his bottom lip. He was going off the deep end wasn't he? With another long sigh, he pushed the thought of his possible madness out of his head and silently gripped onto the pantry door handle. The handle was hot, Ciel froze for a second with a confused look. If someone was in here then his plans we're ruined, but the handle felt too hot to come from someone after touching it for a brief moment to get inside.

A loud crash came from the room and Ciel quick threw open the door. Air was quickly sucked from his lungs and instantly started to sweat from the heat as bright flames engulfed him. "N-No..." All life left his eyes as the monster from his dreams turned to look at him, his heart stopping as the mighty beast opened it's jaws. A great mocking battle cry rung in the small boys eyes as everything went black.

But one word echoed in his head before he lost consciousness.

 _"Its almost time, Ciel..."_

 **Now thats the end of the prologe! I didn't want it to be too short but I didn't have a lot to put here. But things will get better as the story goes on! So the Ciel part for my big crossover story will be the shortest, at first I wasn't sure if I should do him last before the big one or the first one I post. But as you can see he ended up being first! So I know i'm not very good a writing, but over time I really hope I get better.**

 **Updates with be very random since I'm mostly busy with other stuff, but I do promise to post a minimum 2 chapters a month!**


End file.
